Description: (Applicant's Description) The Translational Oncology Program consists of 49 Members, representing total peer-reviewed funding of $5,642,092 in annual direct costs. During the last year, its Members produced 140 cancer-relevant, peer-reviewed publications, 26% of which were intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations. Members are focused on testing the clinical validity and applicability of observations emerging from basic biological laboratories and on understanding the underlying molecular and cellular mechanisms that determine the pathogenesis, prognosis and therapeutic susceptibility of the tumor. We recognize from recent direct experience that the current strong trends toward specialization in medical practice and changes in healthcare organization in California and elsewhere can constitute a challenge to academic medicine and research. We nevertheless believe that its momentum can also be harnessed to promote expertise and quality, if one adapts speedily, flexib ly and wisely. Accordingly, we have encouraged the development of interactive clinical organ- and/or research-specific focus groups around which basic and population scientists can assemble for mutual interest and benefit. These are thriving and intellectually productive, judged by objective measures such as discoveries, publications and peer reviewed grant support. The Translational Oncology Program consists of several well-established clinical focus groups in the specific areas of breast cancer, leukemia/lymphoma, stem cell transplantation, melanoma, head and neck cancer, and pediatric oncology, and is actively implementing measures which are assisting other focus groups to realize full potential. The many strong laboratory teams and powerful analytical disciplines, such as gene therapy and molecular pathology converging here with clinical medicine are, therefore, standing on the brink of very productive and stimulating times. Together with the interactive potential of the new sh ared resources assembling in this Center, our clinical research is expected to be powerfully fruitful in the practical application of new discoveries during the next funding cycle.